Moonlight Requisition
by Dominae de Machinae
Summary: What I believe to have happened with Bardock before Goku was born. Could Goku and Vegeta be more related than race? What was taken from Bardock that made him so psychotic? Find out in this epic story! M for language and maybe something else...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a very complex story line that I thought up. It came to me out of the blue and I just had to put it up so…here you go.**

**DBZ= not owned by me… :(…oh well…**

Moonlight Requisition

The night was dark, as it often was, on Planet Vegeta.

The moon was new, hiding behind the planet, untouched by the light of the sun.

Within a building, hive-like in nature, with many rooms that opened to an open middle complex that was several stories high, most of the rooms were dark as the occupying race of Saiyans slept and awaited the next day.

One room in particular was closed and locked. The word upon the door was a name: Bardock. Inside, two lovers lay spent and satisfied and very close to unconsciousness in their contentment. One of them was the inhabitant of the room, Bardock, the male. The other was a female, his female by the mark on her shoulder obtained only when they mated for the first time. Her name is Shasta.

Bardock lay on top of Shasta with his eyes closed and his cheek against her chest. Her fingers ran lazily through his large unruly hair.

"Do you have to go?" Shasta asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do." Bardock replied, "You know Kane'll kick my ass if I don't show up."

"I wish I was assigned with you. I don't like this Fascia girl on your team."

"She's not half-bad."

"Of course not." Bardock could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"You should know better, Shasta. She's more of a sister to me."

"Sure, sure." She sighed, "Kane always has to pull you away from me. I'm beginning to think he does it on purpose."

"He's my brother." He shrugged, "What're you gonna do?"

"Fry his ass."

He laughed, "Okay, maybe, but you know he only disapproves of us because you're elite and I'm not. It's practically illegal for us to be together."

"Oh, screw the legality. I don't care."

"I know." He smiled, "But everyone else seems to, don't you think?"

"Since when have you ever cared about what anyone else thought?"

"Good point."

"You used to ignore Kane."

"I'd rather not have my ass handed to me the night before a big assignment."

"It shouldn't matter. You always come back."

"Yeah, I do."

Suddenly, the door slid open and several elite royal guards stormed in.

"What the hell?" Bardock sat up immediately, pulling Shasta with him, "What's going on?"

"Shasta." One of the guards said, "King Vegeta wishes to speak to you."

"The king? But why?" Shasta asked confused.

"I don't like this." Bardock said.

"Shut up, low-level." Another guard member snapped, "Your opinion doesn't matter."

Bardock growled.

"Let go, Bardock. It must be important." Shasta said.

"You don't have to go, Shasta." He wasn't sure why, but he felt the strangest need to prevent her from going. He had a feeling that if she walked out of his room, she wouldn't come back.

"The king demands her presence immediately." The first guard argued.

"Alright, I'll go." Shasta pushed Bardock gently off of her and searched for her clothes in the mess of his room.

He watched her dress in her normal black and red gear. As she turned to follow the guard, Bardock jumped to stop her.

"Shasta, wait." He grabbed her hand.

She turned to face him and touched the scar on his left cheek that she gave him when they first met in training, "I'll come back." She promised. But he could see in her eyes that even she didn't know if that was the truth.

**Another chapter up ASAP. I promise. If you have any constructive criticism or advice on how to do something different then I'd love to hear from you. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**-Andantino**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so thanks to my reviewer. I don't like leaving anyone unhappy so here's the next chapter of the story.**

**No…I don't own DBZ…sad face…**

Two hours later and Bardock was still waiting. The sun was just beginning to rise and he knew he didn't have long before he would have to meet up with Kane and the rest of his team for their assignment.

There was a light knock on his door and he knew, immediately, who it was.

He threw open the door to find Shasta waiting for him, but she was different somehow. She seemed older; like the weight of the planet had been dropped on her shoulders. A bruise was beginning to form on the side of her face.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"The queen—" someone said behind her, but she cut them off with a wave of her hand.

Bardock looked up to see that the royal guard had followed her back. He was confused for a moment.

"Queen?" he asked before looking at her again to see that she wasn't in her normal gear. She was in royal gear. It dawned on him then, "Oh no…" he almost fell against the door, but caught himself before he did.

Shasta turned to the guard, "Wait for me here." She commanded.

"Majesty, I–" One of the guard members protested.

"Wait…Carva."

They let her walk into the room alone.

Gently, she pried Bardock's fingers from the door so it could slide closed.

"Bardock," she said hesitantly, "Sit down."

"No." He turned to face her, "No, no, no. You were mine first. I already marked you."

Absently, she rubbed at the teeth marks on her shoulder.

"The king says…that…that inter-level breeding is corruption and should not be tolerated." She told him, "He says that…that low-levels are not meant to mate with elites. They're just…servants." She choked on the last word, knowing what he would hear in them.

"Am I corrupt to you, Shasta? Am I just a servant to you?" he asked angrily.

"No. He said that, not me. But everyone else will know…his mark overrules yours."

"What mark?" he said, suddenly terrified, "Shasta, did he touch you? Is that where the bruise came from?"

She ignored him, "And apparently, I'm the perfect candidate for the king's son's mother."

"He doesn't have a son. Answer me, Shasta. Did…He…Touch…You?"

"He wants me to birth the prince."

"Shasta!" He stormed over to her and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her long, black hair behind her. She wouldn't meet his eyes as the shock crossed his features.

There, next to his own mark, was another one, still bleeding.

He couldn't stop the pathetic sound that bubbled up and out of his mouth. He released her and pulled at his hair like something was attacking him mentally. Frustrated, he turned to punch the closest wall, "Damn it!" he shouted, but she prevented his hand from making contact with the wall by appearing in front of him and blocking it.

"Don't do that." She warned, "They'll come in here." Her eyes shifted to the door.

He grabbed her and lifted her up against the wall, "You were mine." He hissed.

"Yes." She agreed, letting him hold her there.

"And you gave yourself to him."

"What? No, I didn't. He commanded me to do it. He's the king. I had no choice."

"You could've fought, Damn it! You're elite!"

"Not with the entire guard at my throat, Bardock."

"He was all over you." He dropped her, "Birth his son. That's disgusting."

She looked away from him, "I think I'd better go and let you get ready for your assignment today."

"No. Don't go." He cornered her body with his.

"I have to go, Bardock. I'm sorry." She moved to push past him but he caught her arm.

"Wait…just…" he pulled her close and laid his mouth on hers.

She didn't have the will to fight him; to hurt him anymore than she already had. So she let him kiss her and she kissed him back, unable to stop the emotions from flooding out.

She sobbed as tears poured from her eyes and left her clutching him with all her strength. She knew it would never again be anything more than this last kiss, but her body burned for him; for any solution to their separation, but she knew she had to stop it before it escalated any further.

She broke away from him, gasping and leaving him the same.

"Don't do this, Shasta." He begged her; all of his pride and dignity vanished.

She would've given anything to remove the pain in his eyes, but his life was the exception, "Come to see me at the palace soon." She said, wiping the tears from her face. She reached her hand out and touched his scar before turning on her heel and leaving him standing there.

**There we go. Another chapter all up and ready. In the next chapter, I'm introducing Bardock's brother, Kane, into the story and giving some info on Raditz so….R&R if you want more.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far. (Well…review…)**

**Love you all :) **

**-Andantino**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. Family and the holidays and all. No time for anything. Thanks for your reviews btw ^-^.**

**DBZ=Not owned by me…no matter how much I wish it did**

Bardock turned the corner to the launch station slowly.

His legs refused to move and the pressure in his chest just would not alleviate.

His team turned to face him.

Fascia opened her mouth to say a smart-ass comment but Kane, Bardock's fraternal twin brother, stopped her.

As twins, they could sense when something was wrong with the other.

Kane decided not to press the issue. His brother already looked withdrawn and unfocused; not good for this assignment.

"Frieza wants us to clear out some wild planet across the galaxy." He said, "It shouldn't be too hard, but we don't know much about the inhabitants, so we all need to be focused." He looked to Bardock, "_All_ of us."

"Aye, aye, captain." Fascia said, already walking to her pod.

The others did the same, but Kane stopped Bardock before he could even move, placing a hand on the unsettled brother's chest.

"If you're not 100% tuned in, you'd better just march your ass on home."

"I'm fine." Bardock's voice was so light that it was hard to hear.

"Nonononono. You listen to me. If you're not on top of your game then you're not coming." Kane blocked him from his pod.

"I'm fine."

"Don't give me that bullshit, kid. You know better. King Vegeta would—" he stopped when his brother's head twitched and his fists tightened, "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Damn it, Bardock, tell me the fucking truth!"

Bardock looked up angrily and Kane gasped at the pain in his brother's eyes, "How can I tell you the truth when I can't even tell it to myself."

Kane paused, "What happened?"

"You'll find out when we get back." Bardock shoved past his twin and climbed into his pod.

"What's gotten into him?" Tora asked.

"A whole lot of trouble if he screws up this assignment." Kane replied, "Let's go."

*MEANWHILE*

Shasta sat in her new room staring at the mirror next to the window.

She had seen countless pods launch into space and with the passing of each one, she wondered if Bardock was on it.

A young servant was brushing her long, strait, black hair as she sat quietly.

"Is something the matter, majesty?" the servant asked.

"No, Quida. Nothing is wrong."

"You seem awfully depressed for a newly named queen."

"Perhaps it hasn't hit me yet." Though Shasta knew very well how hard it hit her. Her face was bruised from it.

"Perhaps." Quida allowed, "Are you waiting for something?"

Yes… "No."

Quida put down the brush, "Is there anything I can get you?"

No… "Could you send for my son, please?"

"As you wish, majesty."

**There we go. Next chapter up soon. Promise.**

**-Andantino**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! New chapter! ^-^ Sorry for the wait. I could give you a list of excuses but I think I'll just give you the chapter instead.**

**DBZ= Not owned by me…or so they think Mwahahahahahahahahaha- ahem…lol**

Chapter 4

"What do you want, mother." The young voice of Raditz asked arrogantly, "Can't you see I need to train?"

"Forgive me, Raditz, but I felt you must know." Shasta said softly to her son which she wanted to strangle more than anything.

"Know what?" Raditz asked, impatient.

"I…" she hesitated, "I have been chosen by King Vegeta to produce you a little brother. He made me his queen."

"So you're the king's whore. So what?"

Her hand twitched, itching to smack him, "You're not excited that you're a prince?"

"I'm not a prince. Vegeta wasn't my father." He thought for a moment, "So if you're the new queen, what happened to that low-level dirt bag?"

A sharp resounding crack resonated through the room as her hand came into contact with his face hard enough to snap his head to the side.

When he looked at her again, he was clearly scared.

He may have been strong, but she was still stronger, and she looked furious.

"I gave you life," she hissed, "and you treat me like the dirt beneath your feet. Its time you learned your place. GUARDS!"

"What're you doing?" Raditz stammered.

"You wanted to train, right? Fine. You'll train with me. I'll show you why I was named queen."

*later*

"Take him to recovery." Shasta said, "I'm bored and I'm tired of looking at him."

"Yes, majesty." The guards gathered Raditz's limp body and carried it off to recovery as she cleaned off with a dry cloth.

"I don't know if he's going to make it." Quida said, handing Shasta another cloth.

"He has my blood. He'll be fine."

"Are you sure nothing's bothering you? You went all out on your son!"

"First of all, that wasn't all out, and second, how else is he supposed to learn? That kid got it easy from me. He's lucky I don't disown him."

"Ah, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." A familiar voice said from behind her.

"Vegeta." She sighed in resignation as she turned around to face him, I didn't see you watching. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes, I did."

She looked always behind him and never at him. She could only see through him anyway.

"I see you're upset." He said, "Should I send someone else for you to engage?"

"No. I would actually like to retire for the night."

"So would I." He smirked evilly.

Mentally, she groaned.

*Meanwhile*

"Bardock, what the hell did I tell you?" Kane shouted angrily, dodging a deadly attack by the natives of the wild planet.

Bardock had been hit at least 8 times and was still too unfocused to continue fighting.

The team finished off the rest of the natives before Kane grabbed his brother roughly by the collar of his gear, "What the hell is your problem? Why are you so out of it?"

Bardock coughed and blood sprayed from his mouth.

"Damn it." Kane cursed softly, setting his twin on his feet. Holding him steady, he pointed at Bardock's eyes, "Look at me." He demanded.

Bardock refused, looking at the ground instead.

"God, fucking damn it! It's her isn't it?"

Bardock tensed.

"I knew it. This is why we're taught not to feel emotions other than hatred and fury, Bardock. It prevents things like _this_," he pointed at his brother, "from happening. So she dumped you. Who cares?"

Bardock's head snapped up angrily. He gripped Kane's forearm, "She was taken from me." He growled.

"By who?" Kane growled in response.

"Vegeta."

Silence followed.

"She was chosen to be queen?" Fascia asked, "And she accepted?"

"There's no such thing as accept or deny with him, Fascia. It's accept or die."

"So much for Vegeta's diplomacy."

"So much for his anything. I've never wanted to kill another Saiyan before today and unfortunately, I can't touch the bastard." He gasped suddenly and struggled to remain upright.

"You're half dead." Kane said in a softer tone, "Everyone else, stay here. I'll take him back home to recovery."

The team nodded as Kane wrapped an arm around his brother's waist and pulled his arm over his shoulder.

"You're such a dumbass, Bardock." He murmured, "She's going to kill you."

**So there you go. A fresh new chapter. Enjoy and please R&R!**

**-Andantino**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK. So here's the next chapter. A little flashback is here and some more info for you. **

**Enjoy**.

Chapter 5

In recovery, Kane watched as his twin healed and the medics at the monitors tried to fix him.

"Sir," one of them said, "You might want to take a look at this."

Kane walked over to him and looked at the monitor. The machine was measuring brainwave patterns, "What's wrong?"

"There's been a major shift in his brainwaves."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure. But I can tell you that they look something like the brainwaves of the self-mutilators we treat over in the psychotic ward."

"Are you calling my brother psychotic?"

"Not at all. I was just saying that it is possible that some of the hits he took might not have been an accident on his part. He might have gotten hit on purpose."

"On purpose?"

Another medic spoke up, "It makes sense. The self-mutilators normally harm themselves but there are a few who go into battle with every intention of coming back dead."

"And most of the hits were taken in the chest." the first medic added, "Such an easy spot to protect."

"So he's suicidal?" Kane stated bluntly.

"To some degree, yes."

He laughed once without humor before turning back to his brother, "Let it go, kid." he mumbled, "She isn't worth torturing yourself."

But he wasn't listening. He was too caught up in the memories that played in his head like a dream.

_"Come on, Bardock. Hit me again." Kane said as he stood across from his brother with a mocking grin._

_"You're a crazy bastard." Bardock laughed._

_"Then you can't be too far behind."_

_The door to the training room opened and a younger version of Shasta stepped in._

_"Do you mind if we trained with you two?" she asked in a gentle voice._

_"Uh..." Kane was dumbfounded, "We?"_

_A four year old Raditz walked in behind her, "Raditz, here, leaves for his first day of Premier tomorrow and I'd like him to get a little extra training in."_

_"I guess." Bardock didn't need a scouter to realize that she was a level-one elite; stronger than he _or_ Kane._

_"Great. You and I can be against eachother. And your friend can be against my son. I'm Shasta by the way."_

_"Bardock." he replied._

_"Kane." Kane said, "We're twins."_

_"Really? You don't look alike."_

_"We're fraternal."_

_"Oh, I see." she turned to the smaller Saiyan, "You stay here and watch Bardock and I."_

_Raditz pouted, folding his little arms, "Stupid low-levels."_

_She sighed before switching places with Kane._

_"Who's the father?" Bardock asked idly._

_"Oh, um, well...his name was Damiken." she replied, "But we're not mated. Raditz was actually a little accident."_

_"I see." Bardock shifted into a defensive position, "And where is he now?"_

_"Dead." she replied with a grin, "And it looks like you're next."_

_"Well, bring it on, princess."_

_She charged him, and, at first, he could see her, but she suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him, giving him a hard blow to the back of the head._

_He fell forward a bit before catching himself and flipping back onto his feet._

_She came at him again from the side, but he blocked her and she disappeared again._

_Sensing, rather than seeing, he caught her fist before it made contact with his back._

_With surprising ease, he flipped her over his head and onto her back._

_Her legs came up and kicked him in the face before she rolled away from him and back onto her feet._

_He had to admit, she was very attractive when she moved like that. He blocked a vicious kidney blow, but failed to block her clawed fingers from coming into contact with his left cheek. Blood began to run from the deep scratch as she jumped away and ran straight for him._

_Her body collided with his and knocked him onto his back with her on top of him._

_She paused suddenly, with a gasp; the both of them feeling an intense spark pass between them as her body moulded perfectly to the shape of his._

_He felt a need so raw pass through him that he had to be on top of her._

_Growling, he rolled them and pinned her on her back, unable to feel anything but the aching, clawing need to have her._

_"Nice job, mother." The young voice of Raditz reproached, "You let a low-level beat you."_

_Bardock was shaken out of his sexual hunger by that irritating little voice. He pushed himself off of her and she sat up._

_"Raditz, I think its yours and Kane's turn."_

_"I'm not fighting a low-level." Raditz replied, disgusted._

_"What's the matter, kid? Afraid I'll best you too?" Kane joked._

_"You only wish."_

_"Not really. You're not worth my time."_

_"How dare you! I am more powerful than you!"_

_"Okay, whatever you say, kid."_

_"I am!"_

_"Alright, Raditz, that's enough." Shasta said. She looked to Kane, "Do you wish to fight him?"_

_"Honestly...no. He's a spoiled little pain in the ass." Kane said. _

_"Unfortunately, I have to agree with you there. Well, we'll be going then." She gave a longing look to Bardock before gathering Raditz and walking out the door._

Bardock gasped as he felt the water being drained from around him. As much as the memory hurt, he didn't want to leave it.

His eyes opened slowly, reluctantly, to the real world and he groaned.

His brother stood waiting for him with his famous arrogant smile and furious eyes.

"Guess what, kid." Kane said, "You've been invited to the palace for a training match with the king." he folded his arms, "You must have one hell of a death wish 'cuz your ass is dead now."

**So there you go. If I'm lucky I might even get the 6th chapter up today too!**

**R&R**

**-Andantino**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow… It has been awhile… since I last updated… I'm a dead fangirl… *looks at other stories*… oh no… O~O'**

Chapter 6

Shasta stomped angrily into the training room at the palace to find her king waiting with some of his guard.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, walking straight up to him unopposed and unafraid.

Vegeta only smiled at her, "The cause of your little depression came to me suddenly and I've decided to fix the problem."

"By humiliating a low-level?"

"We're simply fighting for your shoulder, Shasta. What is a fight between two males over a female? It's in our nature-"

"Nature or not it is a massacre when one male is infinitely more powerful than the other."

"Then we shall know who will win."

"And there is no point to this fight."

"No, no. We can't afford to be bias. Let him have his chance."

Frustrated, she turned away from him only to turn back quickly, "If you think this is going to settle my depression then you're sadly mistaken." She stormed out of the door only to run into Bardock.

She gasped as the intimately familiar body came in contact with her own. She looked up to his face to see that his eyes were wild and anticipating.

"You're looking forward to this?" She asked angrily.

"You know I'm always looking for the beautiful death." He said with a wicked smile.

She growled, "If only I could be so lucky. You both are foolish." She growled as she finished her exit.

He frowned as he watched her go.

"So you're the low-level that got to her first?" The king said.

Bardock tensed and his fists clenched at his sides, "I am." His tail flicked wildly from around his waist.

"Tell me, Bardock, is it? Do you know the penalty for touching a mate that isn't yours?"

"She was mine when I touched her."

"Yes, of course, but technically, things can change rather quickly."

"Technically, according to your law, she still belongs to me." Bardock turned to glare at the king, "So you're allowed to make the rules but you don't have to follow them?"

"I am the king, I do as I please. And as for not touching her when she belongs to me, I believe you are indeed mistaken."

"What?"

"You have touched her a total of 7 times since I've marked her."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm the king. It's my job to know and to enforce the laws." He signaled to his guard and two of them were suddenly flanking Bardock on either side. They grabbed his arms and prevented him from moving.

A grin slowly formed on Bardock's face and he laughed, "If you think this is punishment then you don't know me very well."

"SILENCE!" Vegeta landed a vicious punch to Bardock's chest, "If you think you're going to recovery after this then YOU don't know ME very well."

Bardock sucked in a sharp breath as the king punched him again.

Blow after blow rained down. Upon him and he welcomed each one like it was salvation, angering Vegeta more with his lack of begging for mercy.

"Beg, low-level, and I might stop." He said.

"Are you kidding?" Bardock asked, "I'm enjoying this."

"Fool!" The King tried his hardest to wipe the smile from the low-level's face, but did not succeed.

Even Bardock began to see double; tasted blood in his mouth; could feel the pain radiating from every pore in his body, he welcomed the blows.

Frustrated, Vegeta used a chi beam and almost blasted a hole through Bardock's chest.

This pain was different. This pain was unwelcome. It made everything worse; intensified every mental and physical pain he was experiencing. Bardock could not hold back the cry of agony.

The guards dropped his arms, which immediately wrapped around his chest as blood spilled from his mouth.

"That's more like it." Vegeta growled, walking up to the low-level and yanking him off of his knees by his hair, "I should kill you now."

"Do it!" Bardock challenged, "Make my day." He sucked in a quick breath nearly choking on the crimson liquid, "You don't deserve her anyway."

"And you don't deserve relief from your punishment." The King used more energy to blast at Bardock's chest and send him into the nearest wall, "You'll stay alive."

With his pain intensified again, Bardock writhed with the agony. Not even a scream could make its way out to give him relief.

"Get this garbage out of my sight." Vegeta growled. He turned to leave the room as the guards carelessly dragged the low-level from the area but his eyes immediately fell on the queen who looked furious.

"I'm glad to see that he got a fucking chance." She hissed sarcastically.

"He got more than he deserved." Vegeta justified himself.

"Just like you do every day." She countered, shocking the rest of the Saiyans within the room. She pivoted quickly, knowing she would pay for that statement later, and followed the guards to Bardock's room. When the door opened, they simply threw him inside.

"I don't think so." Shasta growled, "Pick him up and put him on the bed."

"Majesty, we-"

"Do it." she snarled, producing a small ball of energy in one hand.

Quickly, they picked Bardock up and placed him on the bed.

"Good. Now get out." She commanded.

The guard retreated immediately.

Not a moment later, Kane walked in and cursed, "They wouldn't let him into recovery would they?"

Shasta shook her head, "Vegeta mutilated him."

"I'm not surprised. He's going to be out of commission for days."

"He's a quick healer."

"Not with this." He walked over to the dresser within the room and pulled out a syringe and a bottle of sedative.

"You're putting him to sleep?"

"It'll make things easier. And honestly, Majesty, you should probably just go now. You're only making it harder for him to let go by staying here." He stuck the needle into the sedative bottle and pulled the plunger, filling the syringe with the clear liquid.

"Leave? But I-"

"Look, Princess, I'm not going to sugar coat the truth here. You're bad for him. You have been from the start; even more so now. So just stay away from him and nothing will happen. You got that?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it. Looking down at Bardock's face, she touched his cross-shaped star. He was already mostly unconscious, but Kane gave him the sedative anyway and stared at her expectantly.

Slowly rising, she looked back to Kane, "You're a good brother to care for him like this."

He sighed and kept his eyes on his twin, "Shasta... It's not that I don't like you. It's that I don't like what you bring out in us."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused by his statement.

"We're a warrior race, Shasta. You should know that as well as the rest of us. We feed on fury and hatred. But you're different somehow. Before you showed up I would've denied any statement declaring that there was a compassionate Saiyan who was powerful and emotional. It just didn't happen. Bardock was one of the best of the low-levels; well on his way to becoming elite, but then you came into the picture pulled all of these... these... emotions out of him. It brought him down; made him weak. And now, because of all of this bullshit that's going on, he's unfocused, but worst of all, he's letting his opponents best him. Shasta, he's enjoying the pain and I think it's because he'd rather endure the punishment from battle than the mental slaughter you've caused him."

"Slaughter?" She choked on the word, feeling her throat tighten.

"Today on our assignment, I don't think he realized he was doing it, but his arms were around his chest the whole time; his eyes wouldn't leave the ground. It was like he was trying to hold himself together and the rest of the team saw it. If it was any other female; any other mate, I bet he couldn've handled it a lot better than he is now but because you're an anomaly in the system that, for some reason, we have a weakness for, his reactions are off and, believe it or not, I honestly think he's going to get himself killed before it gets any better."

She swallowed and looked down. He was right, of course. He was entitled to that, and, though she was reluctant to do it, she knew what she had to do, "I'll come back in about a week." she said, "To... to say goodbye. I owe him that much." she could feel the tears threatening.

Kane inclined his head to her, "I guess I can allow that. But I can't say if this is better or worse."

"We never can, Kane." she replied, "And we never will."

**So here's this chapter… I uh… heh heh… I am sorry about the long wait *gulps at angry fan peoples*…**

**LOVE YA!**

**-Andantino *dashes off quickly***


End file.
